Changes and Secrets
by Tasha9315
Summary: AU Rewrite. In the summer before his 3rd year, Harry learns that James is still alive but Dumbledore got James and Sirius Black thrown in prison so he could send him to the Dursleys and faked James' death. Both Marauders come out in the summer before Harry's 3rd year and changes happen. Pairing of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy/OC pairing. Includes Remus Lupin too.
1. Chapter 1

**I always wondered what would have happened if James somehow survived but Harry still became The Boy Who Lived due to Lily's sacrifice. I have 2 fanfictions in mind for this. This one involves James and Sirius being in prison until Harry's 3rd year and James' death having been faked by Dumbledore for 12 years.**

 **The other one is called Paternal Instincts (check it out in my profile) and involves Harry being raised by the Marauders (sans Peter) instead of the Dursleys.**

 **I'm trying to to make the story as logical as possible. Dumbledore is manipulative and has slightly shrewd ways in this one but he's not exactly evil. This story also involves Harry/Hermione's pairing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any part of Harry Potter. This is merely a fanfiction.**

It was July 30th 1993. James and Sirius had just been released from Azkaban and were standing outside of the place they had been imprisoned in for almost twelve years. Almost twelve years ago, Sirius had been cleared of all charges of betraying the Potters at James' testimony. But unfortunately, they admitted to being illegal animagi to Dumbledore in secret, in order to make it easier to catch Petter Pettigrew. They didn't expect Dumbledore to get them in trouble with the law, but Dumbledore betrayed them to the Ministry, and they both got sentenced to Azkaban. There was still an unsuccessful look out for Peter as an animagus.

"Should we go confront that old coot for betraying us to the ministry first?," asked Sirius.

"No, I'd like to see my son first," said James desperately.

"Right. My godson must be a fine young teenage boy by now," said Sirius fondly.

"He turns thirteen tomorrow," said James just as fondly. "That Dumbledore must have left him with those dreadful Dursleys. We have to get him away from them as soon as possible," James resolved.

"First, we have to get shaved and cleaned up. We might scare Harry off if we visit him in this state," said Sirius.

"Right. I can't visit the Dursley's in this state. Harry and the Dursleys already think I'm dead thanks to that old coot's manipulation. I bet he only got us both thrown in jail so he could send Harry to the Dursleys," said James heatedly.

* * *

At about 11am, Vernon and Petunia opened their door at Number 4, Privet Drive and got the shock of their lives.

James and Sirius, clean shaven and neatly dressed were at their doorstep.

"You? Aren't you dead?" Vernon shrieked in shock.

"Oh yeah, this is my ghost and I'm here to haunt you," James said sarcastically.

Vernon and Petunia knew he wasn't a ghost due to his realistic appearance and the fact that he looked visibly older.

"But how are how are you still alive? That old man said Harry had to live with us as Lily and you were dead?" Petunia scoffed.

"And who's he?" Vernon barked, pointing at Sirius.

"This is Sirius Black, one of my bestfriends and Harry's godfather. Do I have to explain everything on your porch? Or may we come in?" asked James impatiently.

Vernon and Petunia let them in as they were afraid of neighbors witnessing the exchange on their porch.

"Now, tell us, how are you still alive and why did that crackpot old fool say that you were dead?" Vernon asked, or rather barked impatiently.

"When Voldemort cast the killing curse on me, I ducked it and ended up hitting my head on the floor into unconsciousness. Since Harry was his main target, he didn't bother wasting time to check if I was dead or alive and went upstairs for Lily and Harry," James explained.

"Then where were you all these years? Why were Vernon and I stuck raising your son?" asked Petunia.

"I was in prison," said James.

"Aha, so you're a criminal," said Vernon accusingly with menacing triumph, earning dirty glares from both James and Sirius.

Just then Harry and Dudley came down.

"What's going on?" asked Dudley.

James glowed as he finally felt alive in twelve years after he laid eyes on Harry. He didn't need introduction to tell which of the two boys was his son. It was all in his looks.

Harry starred at James confused as James looked a lot like his dad from the pictures.

"But he can't be my dad. My dad is dead," Harry thought to himself.

"Harry! My boy," James pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

"Well boy, your father is still alive. So we don't have to put up with you anymore," said Vernon.

"But...How?" asked Harry, stunned.

James explained everything to Harry including how he ended up in prison and became an animagus.

Harry just stood there in shock for a few moments, letting everything sink in. Then it finally sunk into him.

"So it's really you, dad?" he asked gleefully.

"It's really me, son," said James as Harry hugged him, a few happy tears falling down his face.

He had never felt safer in his entire life, being in his father's arms. Up till five minutes ago, he was an orphan, and now he had his father.

After they let go, James introduced Sirius to Harry, and both godfather and godson greeted each other with an embrace too.

"It's a good thing you're taking the boy away now. My sister's about to visit," said Vernon.

"You mean that bulldog who drank a ton of brandy at your wedding?" asked James as Sirius, Harry and Dudley sniggered.

Despite being afraid and shocked of James' and Sirius' presence, Dudley couldn't help but snigger at the remark about his aunt as he wasn't very fond of her either.

"Don't you dare speak that way about my sister," Vernon threatened.

James just rolled his eyes."She doesn't know about our world does she?" he asked.

"Of course not. She thinks your son goes to St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys just like the neighbors," Vernon said triumphantly.

At this, both James and Sirius angrily grabbed Vernon and pointed their wands at him.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley let out terrified shrieks.

"How dare you make my son out to be a criminal," James said threateningly.

"Look at the state of Harry. These clothes are definitely hand-me-downs, presumably from this fat kid," said Sirius, pointing at Dudley.

"He even looks really thin like he's unfed," said James angrily.

Both were still pointing their wands at Vernon.

"Dad, Uncle Sirius, it's alright. Let him go. I don't want you both to get thrown in prison again for hexing a muggle. Let's just get out of here," said Harry.

James and Sirius lowered their wands.

"Alright Harry, grab your stuff and we'll be away from these dreadful people," said James.

Harry grabbed his stuff as quickly as he could, but made sure that he didn't leave anything behind.

"Wait a minute," said Vernon as James, Sirius and Harry were about to leave. "I spent almost twelve years raising your son. I think that deserves a proper compensation. I understand that your family is rich and owns several assets," said Vernon.

James, Sirius and Harry threw him disgusted looks.

"Raised my son? Seems like you've been ill-treating my son," said James. "Harry, be honest, have these people been treating you well?" asked James.

"No. They've always hated having me and they've always treated me like I'm scum," said Harry as James and Sirius threw the Dursleys more threatening glares.

"I don't think you even spent that much on my son, seeing as his clothes are hand-me-downs. But nevertheless, I'll send you a sum once I get to the bank," said James who didn't want to be in the Dursley's debt in the slightest.

"How much and when will I be receiving this cash?" asked Vernon.

"Don't worry Vernon. I'll send you more than you ever spent on my son. You'll receive it by tomorrow," said James coldly.

"And you, treating your own sister's child that way. You should be ashamed," James said disgustedly to Petunia before the three of them left.

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing around his office unhappily. His plan was being ruined. He had tactfully gotten James and Sirius thrown into jail for seventeen years, so that he could send Harry to the Dursleys and so he could control Harry the way he wanted. The punishment for being an illegal animagus was only seven years of imprisonment, but he had used his influence to increase the sentence to seventeen years. He also got everyone including the Daily Prophet, except the few wizards at the trial to believe James was dead by using his influence. How could he not be informed beforehand that James and Sirius were being released five years earlier for good behavior? Surely they had gotten hold of Harry by now. He had to do something.

 **=to be continued=**

 **Please Review. And let me know what you think about this premise. Thank you!**

 **P.S: Sorry about the title. I'm really bad at titles. This story does NOT involve Ron bashing. He's the same Ron we know and love.**


	2. Chapter 2

James, Sirius and Harry were now at the Potter Manor with Remus Lupin. They had gotten hold of Remus and filled him in.

"I can't believe Professor Dumbledore would do that," said Remus who was shocked.

"But Moony, I put your name down as the second guardian of Harry and my assets after Sirius. Shouldn't you have gotten guardianship of Harry and my assets?" asked James.

"But the legal document that Dumbledore produced at court showed that you left him as the guardian," said Remus.

"What? I did no such thing. I should have known better than to leave the original document with Dumbledore. I bet he got rid of it and forged a new one," said James angrily.

"I still asked Professor Dumbledore for Harry's custody, especially when I found out he was placed at the Dursleys, but Dumbledore insisted it was for Harry's protection. Something about wards involving Lily's blood and Harry's need to be placed with her blood. He also guilt-tripped me by saying it wasn't in Harry's best interest to be raised by a werewolf. You know how I've always felt about my condition. I didn't think Harry was safe with me," said Remus, guiltily.

"He never even let me see Harry all these years. He kept making excuses to prevent me," Remus added.

James and Sirius were red with anger.

"But Harry, why didn't you reply any of my letters? I couldn't write to you before you entered Hogwarts, but I did write to you several times, while you were at Hogwarts," asked Remus.

"But I never received any letters from you, Uncle Remus," said Harry, confused.

"I bet that's also that meddlesome old man's doing," said Sirius.

"More than Dumbledore, I'd like to get my hands on that sneaky worm rat," said James, with full fury.

They all agreed and the three Marauders swore Peter Pettigrew would have hell to pay when they got hold of him.

"Harry, I'd like to know exactly what you went through this past twelve years. If you're ready to talk, that is," said James.

Harry filled James, Sirius and Remus in on his life with The Dursleys and his first two years at Hogwarts. After he finished, the three Marauders didn't know who they felt like pounding and hexing more; Dumbledore, The Dursleys or Severus Snape. They were amazed at how Harry could recount the horrible events in his life without crying.

Before either of them could react, Dumbledore arrived through the Potter's Floo Network to be greeted by four very nasty glares. Two glares in particular, from James and Sirius looked about ready to kill him. After Dumbledore, another face they all hated stepped out of the Floo Network, Severus Snape.

 ** **Please review! I will definitely improve anything that is unsatisfactory to reviewers.****

 ** **Would it be completely illogical if I wrote in a twin sister for Harry, who grew up with James' cousin and attended Ilvermony? She's not part of my plot yet, but if I do add her, I have a side plot of her transferring to Hogwarts and changing Draco Malfoy to be a better person.****


	3. Chapter 3

****This chapter is completely about The Marauders confronting Dumbledore about everything. By everything, I mean all of it. That's why it's quite long.****

Dumbledore arrived through the Potter Floo Network to be greeted by four nasty glares. Two glares in particular, from James and Sirius looked about ready to kill him. After the Hogwart's headmaster, another face they all hated stepped out of the Floo Network. It was Severus Snape.

"Hello Professor," James and Sirius said sarcastically through gritted teeth. It took all their self-control to refrain themselves from attacking Dumbledore.

"Now, now, James and Sirius. I understand that you would both be furious. But I had to do it for Harry's safety. You were against sending Harry to the Dursleys. I had to put you in prison to carry out my protection plan for Harry. I knew I wouldn't be able to convince you to send Harry to the Dursleys," Dumbledore tried to explain.

"Darn right I would never have agreed to give Harry to those dreadful people," said James heatedly.

"James, you have to understand. It is essential that Harry returns to The Dursleys," said Dumbledore.

James and Sirius had to be held back by Harry and Remus as they lunged at Dumbledore.

"Since Lily sacrificed herself for him, the protection charm to protect him from Voldermort can only work if he has a home with her blood," said Dumbledore.

"But professor, Voldermort has lost all his power," said Remus.

"I'm afraid Remus, Voldermort is not gone forever. When he rises to power again, Harry needs the protection wards he has from Lily's blood," said Dumbledore.

"There are other ways and other types of magic to protect a person, professor. And it doesn't explain you cutting me off from Harry or disregarding James and Lily's decision on their son," Remus pointed out.

"You didn't even do a darn thing to ensure Harry was treated well at The Dursleys. They made him sleep in a cupboard under their stairs for ten years where they would often lock him up with no food as punishment," James said with a clenched jaw.

"Not to mention they treated him like a house-elf and they once locked him up and put bars on his windows the summer before his second year," Sirius added.

"That bastard, Vernon even hit him as punishment," said James enraged.

Sirius clenched his fist and tightened his lips."Forget everything else, but we refuse to accept your lame reasoning for betraying us and sending us to prison,"

"In all fairness Sirius, it was illegal for James and you to become illegal animagi," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, so this is about upholding the law now. Then we should get you thrown in prison for forgery, illegal manipulation of the law and being an accessory to child abuse, proofesssor," Sirius fired back.

"We know you used your influence to increase our sentence from 7 years to 17 years. And you didn't just do it for Harry's protection. You wanted him under your control until he was of age. Which explains why you produced fake documents that left you as the guardian of Harry and my family's assets," said James.

"That is not true," said Dumbledore defensively, although he knew it was true that he wanted to control Harry as his weapon against Voldermort.

"You made me out to be dead instead of making it publicly known that I was in prison," James said furiously.

"Of course he did. He didn't want Harry to know his father was still alive as it may have led to Harry learning about his manipulation," Sirius said with equal contempt.

"You also stopped me from having any contact with Harry. Harry never received any of my letters. You had something to do that with too didn't you, professor?" asked Remus

Dumbledore knew that there was no point in denying it.

"You stopped Remus from having contact with Harry because you didn't want Harry to have a relationship with someone else he might trust more than you. You wanted to be his most trusted confidant, so it would be easier for you to control him," said Sirius knowingly.

"And you were afraid that Harry being in contact with me would lead to him learning about Sirius and eventually, James. James' cousin, Luke wanted to take Harry with him to The United States, but you put a stop to that too," said Remus.

Dumbledore sighed as the Marauders called out his true intentions. He had nothing against the boy, but the boy was unfortunately his biggest weapon against Voldermort and he did everything he could to have full control over his weapon. He didn't do a thing about Harry's treatment at The Dursleys as he knew it would make him more vulnerable and lower his self-esteem, which would make him an easy target to bring under his control and influence. His main concern was Harry being kept alive at The Dursleys.

"My father has a cousin?" asked Harry.

"That's right. He moved to the United States shortly after you were born. He offered to take you in but Professor Dumbledore put a stop to it, telling him you were only safe with the Dursleys," said Remus.

"He knew he wouldn't be able to control you if you were raised by people that cared about you," said Sirius.

"If you were raised by my cousin, you would have been attending Ilvermony. Of course, he couldn't have that. He wanted you under his nose at Hogwarts," said James.

"But Harry loves Hogwarts," Dumbledore appealed.

"He would have loved any magic school he went to," Sirius countered.

"Speaking of Hogwarts, I don't think I want Harry returning to Hogwarts. The amount of times he could have gotten himself killed in his first two years there is unbelievable," said James.

"Professor, why would you choose to hide the Philosopher's Stone in the school?" asked Remus.

"It was the safest at Hogwarts. Hogwarts has the best security," said Dumbledore.

"Oh sure, the best security, where Voldermort can just walk in at the back of a teacher's head," said James sarcastically.

"Not to mention, the danger you put the students in with that three headed dog guarding that stone," said Sirius.

"I mentioned that the third floor corridor was out of boundaries," said Dumbledore.

"Right, because children always listen to those warnings," said Sirius

And sending Harry and his friends to the Forbidden Forest as punishment, when students weren't allowed into the Forbidden Forest," said James.

"They had Hagrid with them. I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"Hagrid split the group up and sent Harry and Draco off by themselves with a coward dog," said James indignantly.

I don't know what Hagrid was thinking, sending two first years off by themselves in the Forbidden Forest," said Sirius.

"Not to mention the dangers he faced trying to save that stone from the wrong hands," said James.

"Come of it Potter. Your son would not have been in any danger if he wasn't nosy enough to snoop around or arrogant enough to think he could save the stone by himself. No one asked him to save the stone, but your big-headed son and friends tried to save the stone so they would get the glory of being heroes. He's just as arrogant, big-headed and rebellious as you are," said Snape, snidely, earning annoyed glares from James and Sirius.

"It's not like any of the school staff did anything to stop Quirell, nor were they even aware that someone was attempting to steal the stone. Any adult that my son approached in the school only dismissed his concerns. At least my son was heroic enough to save the stone by himself," said James proudly.

"If his first year wasn't enough, my godson faced the same thing in his second year," said Sirius.

"Again, your godson was the one who chose to go meddling and getting himself into trouble," said Snape.

"It wasn't just him, the four petrified students only survived because of sheer coincidental luck of having something to look through the basilisk with," said Remus

"The school should have been temporarily closed down for investigation after the first attack, but the only step the school took was to start a dueling club run by the least competent teacher in the school, as if the students could have used their dueling skills to fight against a monster. The school was still running as usual, with so called extra precautions, even after four students were attacked," said James disbelievingly.

"They didn't temporarily shut the school down because Professor Dumbledore over here probably cared more about the school's and his own reputation than the safety of its students," said Sirius.

"They only decided to close the school down once Ginny Wesley was taken into the chamber. Even then, they chose to task that dimwit, Lockhart with handling the monster, knowing full well that he wasn't capable while the other staff did basically nothing," said James

"Harry and his friends were the only ones who actually figured out the mystery and had to go down there themselves when none of the adults seemed to do anything," said Remus.

"Harry received assistance through my phoenix, Fawkes," Dumbledore appealed.

"I bet that was your plan all along wasn't it? You wanted Harry to risk his life going down that chamber, as part of your training for him to fight Voldermort. Your phoenix assisted Harry because you needed him alive. To you, he's nothing but a weapon that you wanted fully prepared when Voldermort rises to power," said James with his arms crossed.

"Even with the Philosopher's Stone, I bet it was his plan for Harry to save the stone as part of his 'training'," said Sirius.

Dumbledore knew he had been cornered. As much as he prided himself for his intelligence, he could not think up of any good excuses to make up for his actions. The Marauders had accurately called out his intentions. He had done everything in his power to have full control over his weapon against Voldermort. He had sat back and let Harry deal with Voldermort in his first two years as part of sharpening his weapon. He decided to appeal to Harry.

"Harry, please believe me. I never meant you any harm. Everything I have done was for your protection and to prepare you for your destiny," Dumbledore appealed.

"I'm sorry professor, but what you did was messed up," said Harry heatedly.

"No point appealing to my son professor. We're filing a lawsuit against you," said James.

"A lawsuit?" asked Dumbedore, shocked.

"Are you out of your mind, wayward hair? Don't be an ungrateful prat," said Snape.

"Stay out of this, hooknose! I'm not out of my mind. I'm actually filing a legit lawsuit against Professor Dumbledore for forging legal documents, manipulating the law to increase prison sentences, and being an accessory to child abuse," said James determined.

"Heck, we may even throw in questionable running of his school for good measure," said Sirius.

"I used to respect you, professor. Probably even more than my own father, but now you've completely lost that respect. I would appreciate it if Snape and you left," said James with every sigh of hurt and disappointment.

Dumbledore knew it was not wise to continue arguing. He would have to appeal to them again, once they had cooled down.

"Come on Severus, let's go," he said defeatedly.

Before leaving, both James and Snape glared at each other one last time. It was hard to tell who hated the other more. The Hogwarts headmaster and Potions master both took turns disappearing through the Potter's Floo Network.

 **A/N: Please FOLLOW the story if you want updates and please FAVORITE if you liked the story. Thank you so much!**

 ** **Please review! If you felt this chapter was draggy, I apologize, but I had to have a lengthy confrontation between The Marauders and Dumbledore. I promise the next chapters won't be as draggy.****


	4. Chapter 4

"Snivellus hasn't changed a bit has he?" said Sirius with disdain after Dumbledore and Snape had left. Harry sniggered, but wondered where the nickname came from. James and Remus groaned at the thought of Snape.

"How pathetic of him to take out his hatred against me on my son who never did a thing to him," said James disgustedly.

"Dad, what exactly was the deal between you and Snape? I mean, everything I do or say seems to remind him of something he hated about you," asked Harry.

"You've heard of love at first sight, but for your father and Snape, it was hate at first sight. And I hated him just as much," said Sirius.

"I heard him saying he wanted to be sorted into Slytherin. I was only a kid, so I couldn't help but be stereotypical that Slytherin was the evil house. I said I'd leave if I was sorted into Slytherin and he made fun of me for wanting to be sorted into Gryffindor. That's how I came up with Snivellus," said James, with a hint of regret.

Harry chuckled. He remembered being stereotypical himself, and pleading with the sorting hat to sort him anywhere else but Slytherin.

"So that's it?" asked Harry.

"I also despised him for being fascinated with the Dark arts and being friends with Slytherins that I knew would become Death Eaters, especially Lucius Malfoy. I knew Lucius Malfoy for the prat and pureblood supremacist that he was, having encountered him several times at social events before I attended Hogwarts. I was a prat myself though," said James.

James, Sirius and Remus began telling Harry a summarized version of how James and Sirius used to bully Snape and hex students for fun. Harry was at first overwhelmed by his father being a bully, but he relaxed when they said James and Sirius cleaned up their acts by their 7th year and when he saw that they seemed remorseful about their actions.

"So, you stopped bullying Snape by your 7th year?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I did, but he wouldn't let it go. He never lost an opportunity to curse me in our seventh year. And I couldn't take it lying down that I'd hex him back in retaliation which resulted in us having a back and forth feud in our seventh year," said James.

"He nearly killed your father once with that dark art spell of his. Sectumsempra, I think," said Sirius heatedly.

"What?" asked Harry, shocked.

"Luckily the teachers got to him in time to heal him. It's quite ungrateful of him since your father saved his life once," said Remus.

"I've heard about that. But how did that happen?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm afraid that's my fault," said Sirius ruefully as he told Harry how he tried to play a nasty prank on Snape by sending him down the Shrieking Shack during Lupin's transformation and how James risked his life to pull Snape out of harm's way.

"And Snape's not at all grateful?" asked Harry disbelievingly.

"He tells himself I did it to save my friends and my own skin. I partly did it for Remus, but I would never have sat back and let him die. As much as I hated him, I never wanted him dead," said James. "And I guess I can't really blame him since I was still a git to him after saving his life, but part of me wanted to teach him a lesson for trying to expose Remus".

"Alright, enough about Snape. Let's show Harry his room," said Remus.

* * *

Harry was brought into a room with marble flooring and Gryffindor themed walls. The room was filled with Gryffindor and Quiditch themed decorations. The bedspread was scarlet red and gold with a large golden snitch on the bedspread and pillows. Harry marveled at the room once James, Sirius and Remus cleaned the room up a bit, using cleaning jinxes.

"This used to be my room, but you can redecorate or pick another room if you want," said James.

"It's perfect as it is. But maybe I'll make a few adjustments," said Harry, still admiring the room.

"I'm famished. Let's have lunch at Diagon Alley while the maids clean up the house. I've been dying for a good meal in almost twelve years," said Sirius.

"Me too. I think I lost the taste in my tongue after all that Azkaban food", said James.

The Marauders and Harry had lunch at Diagon Alley and they insisted Harry be bought new, fashionable clothes to wear instead of the hand-me-down clothes the Dursleys made him wear. Harry was given a tour of the mansion after they returned. Harry had never seen a more magnificent house. The house came with a swimming pool, home gym, dueling room, library and Quiditch pitch. He especially loved the Quditch pitch. His most interesting visit was to the home library.

* * *

Harry and James entered the home library but there was some sort of a barrier that came up as Sirius and Remus stood at the entrance. James cast a charm with his wand which got rid of the barrier and enabled Sirius and Remus to enter the home library.

"It's a charm my great-grandfather placed on the library. Only Potters can enter at will," said James at Harry's puzzled look.

"But why place that charm on the library?" asked Harry.

"Most wizarding families with a home library use that charm, including mine," said Sirius.

"Family libraries usually contain the family's ancestral research work and old, limited edition books that other families don't possess. In order protect them from other families, the charm enables only family members and people allowed by them to enter the library," James explained.

Harry looked around the library. It was as magnificent as the rest of the house and was almost as big as the library at Hogwarts. Most of the books looked more than centuries old. The walls and flooring were marble.

"Hermione would love this," said Harry gleefully.

"You can show it to her during Christmas break. We're planning on having a Christmas party and inviting the Weasleys and Grangers," said James.

"Brilliant!" said Harry.

Harry was delighted to meet his grandparents through their talking portraits in the library. The portraits of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were just as furious with Dumbledore when they were filled in but were pleased to meet their grandson.

"Is there a talking portrait of mum?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sorry son, we never got around to making one of your mum," said James ruefully.

* * *

At 12 am, Harry was woken up by exploding fireworks to find the three Marauders grinning cheekily at him.

"Happy Birthday!" they chanted together.

"I almost forgot it was my birthday," said Harry bemused.

He was presented with a cake and a promised celebration later that day. James, Sirius and Remus handed him their gifts.

Harry received 2 gold rings with his name engraved on bottom from Sirius (one had its top shaped like a snitch and one had diamond cut stripes), a cherry box with his name engraved on it and Quiditch themes keychains from Remus, and to his delight, a Firebolt from James. Harry emotionally hugged and thanked each Marauder. It was the first time that his birthday truly felt like his birthday.

This was made even better when three owls appeared at his window, bearing more Birthday gifts and letters.

Harry relieved the tawny owl that he knew came from Hogwarts first. He open Hagrid's package to find a book titled the "Monster's Book of Monsters." The book immediately scuttled sideways on the floor and shuffled rapidly across the room. James, Sirius and Remus tackled it, shut the book and magically bound the book with a rope.

"What in the world?" asked Sirius, disbelievingly.

They then read the note from Hagrid saying that Harry would find it useful nest year.

He opened his Hogwarts letter which came with a permission slip to visit Hogsmeade Village.

"Ah, Hogsmeade," said Sirius reminiscently.

"The trouble we used to get ourselves into," said James just as reminiscently.

"Good times," said James, Sirius and Remus together, reminiscing their Hogwarts days.

He then freed Hedwig with a letter and gift from Hermione. Hermione's gift was really heavy. Harry expected it to be a book full of difficult spells but was pleasantly surprised when it turned out to be a Broom Servicing Kit.

Lastly, Harry freed Ron's family own, Errol. He received a Pocket Sneakoscope from Ron and was delighted that Ron's family had won 700 galleons and was vacationing in Egypt. James, Sirius and Remus looked intently at the picture of Ron's family.

"It's him" said Sirius darkly. James and Remus agreed.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Peter Pettigrew," they said with utmost loathing.

"That rat's his animagus," said James

"But that rat's Ron pet, Scabbers," said Harry.

"He's been disguising himself as a house pet," said Remus.

"But how can you be so sure he's Peter Pettigrew. There must a plenty of rats that look the same," Harry appealed.

"Oh, we've been with him enough to recognize his form. It's exactly the same color and markings. We're a 100% sure it's him," said Sirius.

"He even has a toe missing," said James.

Harry couldn't argue with that determination.

"Let's get him right now," said Sirius determinedly.

"But Ron's in Egypt. He only gets back in three weeks," said Harry.

"We've waited for almost twelve years. We can wait for another three weeks," Remus reasoned.

"Alright. Harry, write to Ron and ask to him keep 'Scabbers' locked up," said Sirius.

"When he gets back, Peter will have hell to pay," James swore.

Harry wrote a letter to Ron, giving him a summary of the situation and begging him to keep Scabbers locked up.

 **Please review! Am I going too slow or too fast?**

 **I usually summarize some of the events to make it less draggy. The Birthday gifts from Hagrid, Ron and Hermione were in the book, so I really summarized the event.**

 **Please give me at least 2 weeks to upload the next chapter. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up on his birthday morning, forgetting for a moment that he was no longer at the Dursleys. He looked around and breathed a sigh of relieve when it all came back to him. Harry immediately wanted to find to James. He had yearned to have his parents by his side for years and now that he finally had his father, he felt like he could look at his father forever. But he had his morning routine which included showeing first. The Potter house elf, Agron was in his room, picking his dirty laundry. Agron was quite old and had been working for the Potters since the days of James' grandfather, Henry Potter. Unlike Dobby, Agron actually wore clean pillowcases and had no bruises.

"Good morning Master Harry," said Agron.

"Morning," Harry said sleepily.

He was then reminded of Dobby and wondered if Agron wanted to be free like Dobby too.

"Agron, do you really like working here?" Harry asked.

"Of course Master Harry," answered Agron.

"I mean, if you would rather be set free, I could talk to my dad about freeing you," Harry offered.

Agron put his hands on his ears.

"No master. No. It is Agron's duty to serve the Potters. It would be awfully shameful for Agron to be set free," Agron said hysterically.

"But you're serving us without a pay. Don't you at least want to be paid?" asked Harry.

Agron got hysterical again.

"No master. It is against the nature of Agron's kind to accept a pay in return of our service," said Agron.

"But the Malfoy house elf, Dobby wanted to be set free," said Harry as he recounted how he freed Dobby to Agron.

"Dobby is an exception to Agron's kind. Dobby was ill-treated at the Malfoys. Agron has met them and knows they are not very nice people. Either way, it was Dobby's duty to serve the Malfoys. Dobby should not have agreed to be set free. But Agron is happy here at the Potters. Agron has always been treated well here," said Agron.

"Alright, if you're sure," Harry shrugged.

"Thank you Master Harry," said Agron.

Harry understood what Agron had said about the nature of house elves and deduced that it was only right to free house elves that were ill-treated and wished to be freed like Dobby, while it was offensive to even attempt to free house elves that were content with their positions like Agron.

Errol came bearing Ron's reply to Harry's letter. Ron was not fully convinced that his Scabbers was an animagus, but nevertheless agreed to keep Scabbers locked up in his cage for Harry.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry tested his new Firebolt on the Potter Quiditch pitch. He was on cloud nine flying his new Firebolt. James and Sirius preferred to watch rather than fly themselves as they wanted to get into shape first before getting on a broom.

"Your father takes his workout very seriously. He chose to be Chaser instead of Seeker because Chasers get more workout," Sirius said teasingly to Harry.

The Marauders eagerly watched Harry on his Firebolt, admiring how good he was. James was especially proud.

"My boy, the youngest Seeker of the century," James proudly thought to himself.

Harry did a double flip and made a difficult catch of the snitch before landing to see the three Marauders beaming at him with pride.

"Harry, you fly just as good as your father did," said Sirius

"You could have given your father a run for his money in his prime," said Remus.

"You were excellent out there son. And wonderful catch of the snitch," said James, giving Harry a fleeting hug.

* * *

Harry had the best birthday that he could remember. It was the first birthday that was actually acknowledged as his birthday and his first birthday during which he received presents (unless his first Birthday that he couldn't remember was counted). That evening, there was a small celebration at the Potter home with another birthday cake. He was promised a bigger celebration next year when there was more time to plan a party. The Weasleys and Grangers could not be invited as they were still on vacation overseas. Harry was even shown pictures of his first birthday party which was also a small do due to his family being in hiding.

* * *

Later that night, Harry entered James' room to find James looking at a picture of Lily, tears trickling down his cheeks at the thought of his flower. He quickly wiped his tears away at the sight of Harry.

"Sorry son, I didn't realize you were there," said James.

Harry sat beside his father on the bed.

"You still miss mum don't you?" asked Harry sympathetically.

"Everyday," James admitted earnestly as he put an arm around Harry. "It's all my fault. If I didn't put my faith in Peter, she'd still be alive," he said ruefully. But then he silently berated himself for showing his vulnerable side to his thirteen year old son, who he was supposed to be strong for.

"Dad, it's not your fault. He was one of your bestfriends. You had no way knowing he' turn out to be a traitor," said Harry.

James put both his arms around Harry in a light squeeze.

"What was mum like? I mean...if it's not too soon to talk about her," asked Harry.

Harry had heard his mum was kind and good from various people, but he wanted to know to more.

"She was the most wonderful person you could ever meet, Harry," said James fondly.

Harry laid on James's lap as James began telling him about Lily while stroking his hair. Lying on his father's lap and having his hair stroked by his father gave him a comfort like no other. An hour later, James fondly watched Harry who had fallen asleep on his lap. He remembered how Harry had often fallen asleep on his arms as a baby. However, he couldn't help but feel a heaviness in his heart as he blamed himself for the miserable life Harry had lived. He had promised to always protect his little boy, but he hadn't been there to protect him all these years. He knew Harry had more pain and misery in his life than he was willing to let on. It was particularly difficult getting Harry to open up about his treatment at The Dursleys and he knew Harry had only recounted the jist of it.

If he hadn't become an illegal animagus, Dumbledore may not have been able to get him thrown in prison and he could have been there for his son. He also felt guilty for being the main reason Snape ill-treated his son at school. He felt like bashing Snape and Vernon Dursley up for how they treated his son. But all that was about to stop. He loved his little boy more than anything in the world and would do everything he could to protect him from now on. Dumbledore wanted to put the weight of the world on Harry, but he wasn't going to let him. He would make sure his son led a life that was as normal and happy as possible.

 ** **Please review! And please let me know if I'm going too fast or too slow. I feel like every scene I put in is essential to my plot even if they seem like fillers.****

 ** **I promise it would get more interesting. For those of you wishing for Marauders bonding, that's definitely coming up.****

 ** **Please vote on how James should handle Vernon Dursley:****

 ** **a) Visit him and give him a punch on his nose****

 ** **b) Prank his house with Sirius and Remus, Marauder style but using a muggle prank (like the toilet paper and egg Halloween prank)****

 ** **c) Just leave it****

 ** **d) Something else (please state). I have a suggestion from my cousin to do something to Vernon's car.****


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Harry entered the Potter Manor dining room to find the Marauders waiting for him for breakfast.

"Morning champ," James greeted him as Sirius and Remus smiled at him warmly.

"We were waiting you for to get started on breakfast," said Sirius.

"Harry, I don't want you to freak out or anything but I hope it's alright if I brought you to St. Mungo's for a medical check-up this morning," said James, choosing his words carefully. "Just a regular, routine one," he quickly added.

"But why? I'm fine, dad. There's nothing wrong with me," Harry said frantically.

This was precisely what James feared. He didn't think anything was wrong with Harry, but Harry had spent years being ill-treated at the Dursleys. He couldn't help but fear if the Dursley's ill-treatment had left any sort of damage on him.

"There's nothing wrong with you, son," James said quickly. "It's just a regular check-up since I'm sure the Dursleys hardly ever took you to see a doctor. My parents took me for a regular check-up every year. Any injuries that you sustained at Hogwarts were only ever looked at by your school matron. You were never looked at by a proper healer," James tried to reason.

"But ..." Harry was still skeptical but at least seemed to be pondering over it.

"Harry, it's just a regular check-up. It's common for healthy people to get regular check-ups. Dumbledore obviously didn't concern himself with whether you received proper medical treatment," Sirius prompted.

"Speaking of regular check-ups, shouldn't you both get one along with Harry?" asked Remus.

"Why?" asked James and Sirius in unison.

"You've both been in Azkaban for almost 12 years. Aside from the terrible Azkaban food, I bet you both haven't been looked at by a proper healer there either," said Remus.

James and Sirius exchanged looks, knowing Remus was right.

"Alright Remus, we'll get our check-ups done, but only with the condition that you get one too. I know you haven't been to a healer in years either," said James.

"Oh alright," Remus relented, bemused.

"Harry, please at least do it for my peace of mind. Your uncles and I are getting our check-ups done too," James appealed.

"Alright, I guess it's fine," Harry finally caved.

"After our check-ups, we'll visit Godric's Hollow to visit your mother's grave and get some of our belongings from our house at Godric's Hollow," said James.

"Are you sure we'll be back in time for Ratkin?" asked Remus.

"I'm sure we will. Ratkin's only coming over in the evening," James shrugged.

"Who's Ratkin?" asked Harry.

"Our family proctor," said James.

"Proctor?" asked Harry curiously.

"Proctors are the equivalent of lawyers in the wizarding world. We're going ahead with filing our case against Dumbledore," James explained.

"Oh. No wonder the word sounded familiar. I've read it in classic books," said Harry.

"So, what exactly is our goal with Dumbledore? Are we getting him chucked into Azkaban, removed from Hogwarts, or is it just a warning?" asked Sirius.

"Depends on how he responds to our lawsuit," James shrugged.

* * *

Harry and the Marauders were in Healer Bentley's office at 's, waiting for their test results. Doctor Bentley was the Potter's family healer. Healer Bentley came in with their test results. Fortunately, he already knew about Remus' lycanthropy, so Remus's test results were not a surprise to him.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, you're both pretty much in good health but your bodies are a little weak from all those years you spent at Azkaban. I advise body building to get in shape," said Healer Bentley.

James and Sirius had gotten skinny from their days at Azkaban.

"The same goes for you Mr. Lupin. From your results, it seems you have been skipping meals. You need all the strength you can get for your condition," said Doctor Bentley.

James and Sirius felt a pang of regret. They knew Remus had a difficult life when they were in Azkaban. James had previously been supporting Remus before he went to Azkaban. With his bestfriends in Azkaban, Remus found it hard to find a job due to his condition and had to resort to working various odd jobs to get by. This resulted in him having no choice but to skip meals.

"Mr. Potter, your son is basically fine, but he is slightly malnourished. Fortunately, the basilisk's venom had been completely removed from him. His broken arm, while healed by his school matron for the most part, still needs further strengthening. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about his scar. My biggest concern is that his test results show something dark residing in him through the scar. Our tests can't quite figure out what that dark thing is," said the healer.

"His headmaster says he has a part of Voldermort in him through the scar. Isn't there anything that can be done to remove whatever dark thing that resides in him," asked James apprehensively.

The healer flinched at the mention of Voldermort's name.

"Unfortunately, nothing can be done about it at the moment. But, fortunately he doesn't seem to be in any immediate danger from it," said Doctor Bentley.

James resolved to figure out a way to remove whatever dark Voldermort part that was residing in Harry.

Healer Bentley gave Harry a bone strengthening potion to strengthen his previously broken arm that was regrown with skele-grow. Aside from that, he cast a charm on his eyes that improved his vision and cast a spell on his glasses to change its' power to suit his improved eye power. Harry had just gotten knew, trendy glasses, courtesy of his father. He still needed glasses, but his vision was significantly better. Unfortunately, there was no spell to give him a completely clear vision. The Marauders and Harry were all prescribed with basic strengthening potions, calcium potions and vitamin potions.

* * *

After the hospital, they visited Lily's grave at Godric's Hollow. There were graves for both, James and Lily. Sirius and Harry were particularly furious to see a grave with James's name on it.

"Let's rip this darn grave apart. That old coot. How dare he let a grave be made in your name knowing full well that you were still alive?" said Sirius, enraged.

James got rid of the grave with a flick of his wand, and the grave spot next to Lily's grave was left empty. They can bury me there after I actually die, he thought. James magically conjured white Lilies for Lily's grave. They stopped by the graves of James' parents and grandparents before heading to the Potter's Godric's Hollow home. The Godric's Hollow home was significantly smaller than the Potter Manor, but was still quite tasteful and elegant. It was particularly painful to walk in the master bedroom, where Lily died and to look at the spot where her body was found. They collected a few stuff from the house before heading back to the Potter Manor.

* * *

Hector Ratkin, the Potter family proctor was at the Potter Manor hall with the Marauders.

"My sincere apologies, Mr. Potter. Dumbledore convinced me that he was acting in in your son's best interest and for his protection. That's why I never contested your son's placement with your will. That and the fact that he was placed with his mother's own sister which I did not see any potential harm with," said Ratkin.

He handed the will to James.

Part of the will stated in regard to Harry's guardianship:

 **In the event that they are both unable to perform their parental duties, James Henry Potter and Lily Anastasia Potter leave the custody and guardianship of their son, Harry James Potter to the following people in the following order, according to their availability.**

 **1.) Sirius Orion Black**

 **2.) Remus John Lupin**

 **3.) Peter Jeremiah Pettigrew**

 **4.) Luke Andrew Potter and Danielle Frieda Potter**

 **The guardian of Harry James Potter would also be the guardian of the Potter's assets and Gringott's Vault until Harry Potter is of age. This does NOT include Vault 687 at Gringott's Wizarding Bank as it is a Minor's saving vault that allows Harry Potter to have unlimited control over the vault at any age.**

"So, do we have a legit case against Dumbledore, Mr. Ratkin?" asked James.

"Indeed, we do. Your will clearly states that Harry's custody should have gone to Sirius Black. With Sirius Black in Azkaban, it should have gone to Remus Lupin. He can state Remus's lycanthropy and Peter's betrayal as reasons for them not getting custody. However, by that logic, Harry should have gone to your cousin, Luke and his wife. Nowhere in your will does it state Albus Dumbledore or the Dursleys as potential guardians," said Ratkin.

"But will the court be able to tell the difference between the real will and the fake one that Dumbledore produced?" asked Remus.

"There are ways to detect forgery. Mr. Potter's testimony should also count significantly as it is his will. This, along with proof that Dumbledore used his influence to extend the prison sentences of Mr. Potter and Mr. Black should hold up a strong case," said Ratkin.

"We'll also have a child-endangerment case with Harry's ill-treatment at the Dursleys, won't we?" asked Sirius.

"Yes. But it would require young Mr. Potter to testify about his treatment at the Dursleys. This would be a negligence case rather than an endangerment case. However, evidence of the dangers that Harry Potter and his schoolmates faced during his first two years at Hogwarts would be a strong child-endangerment case against Dumbledore. This would question his running of the school and his position as Headmaster," said Ratkin.

James, Sirius and Remus looked satisfied.

 **=to be continued=**

 ** **I hope this chapter is ok. This is more of a placeholder chapter, but the events are definitely essential.****

 ** **Next chapter: Harry decides to enhance his magical and dueling skills with the help of the Marauders. And Dumbledore receives a surprise lawsuit. The Potters run into the Malfoys (possibly or maybe the chapter after next).****


	7. Chapter 7

James who had written to his cousin Luke in the United States received a reply from him.

 ** _Dear James,_**

 ** _I hope you and Harry are doing well. Your letter came as a shock to me. I am really glad that you're still alive. I can't believe everything that Dumbledore has done. He deserves the legal action you are taking against him. Danielle had just given birth to Byron when we heard the news of Voldemort's attack. I did ask for Harry's custody but Dumbledore told me he was perfectly safe at Dursleys and that it was essential for him to live with his mother's blood due to the blood protection he received from his Lily's sacrifice. He assured me that Harry was fine every time I wrote to him. He said it was in Harry's best interest to not know about my existence as he would not understand why he had to live with the Dursleys instead of with me. I apologize that against my better judgment, I trusted his word._**

 ** _My family and I are actually planning on moving back to London. I had just sent a letter to Dumbledore two weeks ago, requesting a transfer to Hogwarts for Abby. Dumbledore had just agreed to accept Abby as a transfer student after his truth came out. Byron will be starting his first year in the fall. Abby has grown into a fine young lady. She's quite intelligent and delightful._**

 ** _I wish I could see you and Harry right away, but my family and I would only be able to make it to London a few days before the school term starts. I will let you know the exact date soon. Send my love and regards to Harry, Sirius and Remus. Danielle sends her love too. I can't wait to see you all._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Luke_**

James finished reading his cousin's letter and was glad that Luke was moving back. Luke's comment about Abby tugged at his heartstrings. Abby was actually his daughter and Harry's twin sister. Danielle and Lily had given birth on the same day but Danielle's baby girl was still-born. Lily had given birth to twins. The healer who handled Danielle's delivery had stated that Danielle was too weak to receive any kind of bad news. The shock would have been fatal to her especially since she had previously suffered two miscarriages.

Since Danielle was still unconscious, Lily and he had agreed to give their twin daughter to Luke and Danielle. They knew their little girl would be raised well by Luke and Danielle and it seemed like the right thing to do since Danielle's life depended on it. Everyone was under the impression that Danielle's still-born baby girl was James and Lily's. James, Lily and Luke had agreed that no one would ever know about the baby swap. Aside from the three of them, only the healer was aware of the swap.

The swap was probably for the best as a few weeks later, Harry had been marked by Voldemort and they had to go into hiding while Abby was perfectly safe and out of the country with her adoptive parents. James and Lily had planned on moving out of the country to escape from Voldemort, but he had managed to track them down a few days before their intended departure. James couldn't wait to meet Abby, even if he would only be meeting her as her uncle/ cousin once removed. He informed Harry, Sirius and Remus about their impending arrival and they received the news warmly.

* * *

The next morning, Dumbledore was in his office looking over the legal notices that he had received from James Potter and Sirius Black. He had his own proctor, Clance Ridgewald look through both the legal notices. Clance had made in blunt that he was in deep trouble with the law if they pursued the case. He had to find a way to get James and Sirius to withdraw the case before September 12th as the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement was sending representatives to investigate the case on September 12th.

* * *

That afternoon, Remus received an order of appointment to take up the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position at Hogwarts.

"Do you think this is one of his calculated moves to manipulate us?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"But we could use a good Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for a change. Lockhart was useless. Quirell may have been alright but there was that one problem of him having Voldemort behind his head" said Harry as the Marauders sniggered in agreement.

"Are you sure it's wise to send Harry back to Hogwarts when Dumbledore would probably have a vendetta against him?" asked Remus.

"Dumbledore won't dare pull anything with Harry as he needs to be on our good side to get us to withdraw the case against him," said Sirius.

"Remus, do you wish to take the job?" asked James.

"I'm not sure. I would enjoy teaching but I'm afraid this is part of Dumbledore's manipulation," said Remus.

"You could keep an eye on Dumbledore and l would be more at peace if you were there to look out for Harry especially with Dumbledore and Snape there," said James.

Remus pondered over this.

"You have a good point. And I would enjoy teaching. I'll consider it," said Remus thoughtfully.

"Speaking of defense, I wish I could learn more defensive dueling spells," said Harry.

"We could teach you more if you want," said James.

"Really?" said Harry excitedly.

"Let's go to the dueling room and you can show us what you've got Prongslet," said Sirius.

"And you could tell me if I'm any good at teaching," said Remus.

 **I really wish I could rush through and get to the schooling part but there's just so much to cover before Harry heads off to school. I had hinted at Harry having a twin sister and I really found her character to be essential to my plot. I added her in most logical way I could think of.**

 **I apologize if I'm slacking in the storyline. I will do my best to make the next chapter more interesting. As a forewarning, more twists are coming to the story.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

****Hey so sorry for the late update!****

Harry watched James and Sirius as they were having a friendly duel. He was seated in the safety zone with Remus. They were a little rusty from not having used a wand in nearly 12 years, but nevertheless, Harry couldn't help but be awed by their spells and tactics. He made a mental note to learn some of the spells which he considered cool.

"Sirius can quite ruthless in a duel," said Remus.

"But he usually goes easier on his friends, so you'll have your father back in one piece," said Remus at Harry's slightly worried look.

The duel ended and both men walked towards Harry and Remus.

"Either one of you dare take on me just yet?" asked Remus with a tone of mock self-importance.

"No Remus, we wouldn't dare take on you. Not even together. You'd wipe us out in a second," said James, pretending to clutch his chest in fright.

Sirius sniggered as Remus playfully held out his tongue at them.

"Alright, let's see what you've got young man," Remus said to Harry.

Harry showed an impressive disarming charm by disarming Remus.

"Harry, this time I'm going to put up a fight and attempt to cast a spell on you and you have to attempt to disarm me before I do," said Remus.

Remus and Harry raised their wands. Harry was a split-second too late. Remus had cast a jelly-leg jinx on him before he managed to disarm Remus. Remus removed the jinx. At the third try, Harry managed to disarm Remus in time, and for cheek, he cast a jelly-leg jinx back on Remus. James and Sirius grinned.

"Sorry Uncle Remus, but everything's fair in war isn't it?" Harry said cheekily as he removed the jinx from Remus.

"I see you inherited your father's playfulness," said Remus who was also grinning.

Harry managed to disarm James and Sirius after a few tries as well. But it was relatively easy since each man was merely attempting a jelly-leg jinx and neither had any intention of harming him. He was eager to learn more defense spells.

"In our first year, Hermione used a body-binding charm on Neville. Petrificus totalus, I think. I always wanted to try that spell," said Harry.

"Why didn't you ever try it?" asked Sirius.

"I'm not as good as Hermione. I wasn't sure I'd be able to do it," said Harry.

"Harry, don't underestimate yourself. I mean ... It's not good to be overconfident like I used to be either, but you need at least a certain amount of confidence if you want to achieve anything," said James.

"Your father's right Harry. You need to believe in yourself. Otherwise, even the simplest things would seem impossible," said Sirius.

"And you have had quite an achievement of escaping Voldemort twice in your first and second year," Remus pointed out.

"But, I just got lucky and had help both times," said Harry.

The Marauders exchanged looks. James walked towards Harry, and fondly put his hand on Harry's cheek.

"I'm proud of you, son. Not just because of your achievements, but for showing the modesty and humility that I didn't possess when I was your age," said James.

"Give that Petrificus Totalus a try Harry," said Remus.

"You can try it on me," said James. "A full circular swish and a forceful flick,"

"And remember to concentrate on the body binding," Sirius added.

Harry did as he was told and to the delight of the Marauders, he managed to body-bind his father with his first try. The Marauders moved on to teaching Harry how cast the perfect stunning spell. The lesson for the day ended with Harry still needing to perfect his stunning spell. But the Marauders assured him that stunning spells took time to master and promised to continue his lessons.

* * *

Later that evening, the Marauders and Harry watched the new television set they had just got to keep up with 1993. Back in the day, Remus and Lily had introduced James and Sirius to muggle cinema and it quickly became one of their favorite pastimes whenever they visited the muggle world. They had just caught Jurassic Park which was the biggest Hollywood blockbuster of the summer in the theatre on Harry's Birthday.

Star Wars was their personal favorite, and they considered the twist about Darth Vader a brilliant twist. They hadn't caught Return of the Jedi as they were in prison when it came out in 1983. They eagerly bought the Star Wars VCDs along with several other blockbusters that they missed like Indiana Jones, E.T., Back to the Future and Terminator. Harry and Remus made a pact not to reveal any spoilers from The Return of he Jedi including the reveal of Leia as Luke's sister.

Tonight they were having a Star Wars marathon. Harry and Remus quite enjoyed Star Wars as well, and happily joined James and Sirius in their marathon. As they were half way through The Empire Strikes Back, the doorbell rang. James opened door to find Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid at the door. He was joined at the door by Sirius, Remus and Harry.

"Professor McGonagall... Hagrid..."

"Would it be alright if we come in?" asked McGonagall.

Unsure of what to say, James stepped aside from the door to allow McGonagall and Hagrid to enter.

"James, it's good to see you again," said McGonagall giving him a hug.

"All three of you," she added, looking at Sirius and Remus as she gave took turns hugging them.

"James, thought yeh were dead," said Hagird, giving him a bone crushing hug.

McGonagall and Hagrid were gestured into the hall and were seated along with Harry and the Marauders.

"Professor, did you know all along about Dumbledore's manipulation?" asked Remus.

"I swear, I had no idea. I thought James was dead up till yesterday. I'm appalled at Dumbledore," said McGonagall disbelievingly.

"I was such a fool to tell yeh the truth. When I saw James lying unconscious, I assumed he was dead. Didn't bother checkin'. I just took Harry and left. Dumbledore must have come over after I left and realized James was alive. I'm sorry," said Hagrid ruefully.

"It's not your fault Hagird," said the Marauders together.

"And I'm sorry for trusting Dumbledore. I thought I knew the man," said McGonagall apologetically.

"We thought we knew him too, professor. We also thought we knew Peter, but he apparently never cared about us," said James dejectedly.

"Ah yes, Peter. I couldn't believe that boy was capable of such a thing," said McGonagall, disgusted. "The ministry has not been able to locate him for the past 12 years, but I don't assume it's easy finding a common garden rat,"

"We found the rat, professor," said Sirius.

"Yeh have?" Where? I'd like to give the give that boy a good poundin';" Hagird roared.

"In a rare coincidence, he had actually been living as the rat of Harry's best friend," said Remus.

At McGonagall and Hagrid's questioning looks, the Marauders filled them in on how they figured out Scabbers was Peter and how they were planning on giving Peter his due when the Weasleys returned from Egypt.

"Boys, promise me you won't do anything foolish when you catch Peter," said McGonagall.

"But professor, he's a traitor and he should be ..."

"I understand, Sirius, but you and James have just been released from prison. I don't assume you want to be thrown back in prison anytime soon. And James, imagine if you went back to prison, won't Albus see to it that Harry is sent back to the Dursleys?" said McGonagall.

"You have a point professor," James reluctantly agreed.

"What do you suggest we do with the traitor?" asked Sirius.

"Handle it the legal and sensible way. Let the law handle Peter. Rotting in Azkaban is a fitting punishment," said McGonagall.

"If he doesn't get hanged or kissed by dementors first" Sirius pointed out.

"Hanged? But isn't that only for extreme cases?" asked Harry.

"He killed twelve muggles didn't he? That's more serious than just givin' information to Yeh-Know-Who," said Hagrid.

"He created an explosion that killed twelve muggles when he was confronted by Aurors and escaped as a rat," said Remus at Harry's puzzled look.

"That's terrible. He's worse than I thought. Killing twelve people just save his own skin," said Harry, disgusted. "What are dementors?"

Harry felt uncomfortable when he was explained about dementors. He felt bad that his father and godfather had to endure such creatures for nearly 12 years. As much as he hated Peter, he didn't think even Peter deserved a fate of having his soul sucked out.

After McGonagall and Hagrid left, they continued their Star Wars Marathon. Harry and Remus enjoyed watching James and Sirius's reactions to the revelation of Leia being Luke's sister (Sirius was a Luke and Leia shipper) and the conclusion of The Return of the Jedi.

 ** **=to be continued=****

 ** **Please review so that I know if I'm going in the right direction!****

 ** **I always thought James and Sirius seemed like the type of people who would be Star Wars fans if they were introduced to muggle cinema. It's sad to consider that if they were, they never got to watch The Return of the Jedi (though Sirius might have caught it between 1993 and 1996).****

 ** **Please excuse me if I got Hagrid's dialogue wrong. I'm not good at channeling Hagrid's speaking style, but I tried my best.****


	9. Chapter 9

James and Harry were at Quality Quidditch Supplies at Diagon Alley, admiring everything Quidditch about the store. The store was filled with various brooms, broom polish, items for brooms service, and various Quidditch themed souvenirs like Quidditch player collector's cards, keychains and small broom models for showcase. Even the Firebolt had a much smaller broom model that sold faster than the actual Firebolt as it looked elegant as a souvenir in a showcase. They browsed through the Quidditch Player Collector's cards.

"I used to collect these," said James.

"I've never heard of any of these players," Harry admitted.

James picked up a magazine near the cards stand.

"Read this for a year and you'll be filled in. I used to subscribe to this. I used to be more engrossed reading this than my school books," said James nostalgically.

Harry took the magazine and looked at it's cover that read ****"Quidditch Illustrated"****. Right at the top of the magazine's right side read ****"August 1993 Issue"****. Around the cover, there were headings like "Firebolt: Latest Release and Popular for the Quidditch World Cup 1993-1994", "Firebolt: Broom Review", "Bob Riley retired from the Serpent Strikers", "Sprezles: Latest Energy Drink for Qudditch Players" and "Chudley Canons Poster Inside". Harry browsed through the magazine. It was a more interesting read than his schoolbooks. How had he never noticed the magazine before?

"Chuldley Canons is Ron's favorite team. He'd be glad to have their poster. Did you have a favorite team dad?" asked Harry.

"Phoenix Pioneers. Your grandfather used to take me to their games every chance we got," said James reminiscently. "The offered to have me try-out for the team after seeing my final Quidditch game at Hogwarts. It was my dream since I was a boy, but I turned it down," said James casually.

"Why'd you turn down you dream job?" asked Harry.

"With the war and Voldemort getting stronger, I couldn't just sit back and not get involved. I could have remained neutral during the war and pursued my dream of joining the Pioneers, but joining the Order and helping felt like the right thing to do," said James nobly.

"That was really admirable, dad," said Harry as his father ruffled his hair in appreciation.

Harry and James purchased the Quidditch Illustrated and several Quidditch Player Cards. As they were heading out of the store, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy entered the store with their identical sneers.

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

"Heard you rose from the grave, Potter" said Lucius

"Certainly Malfoy. I'm the biggest miracle since Jesus Christ" said James sarcastically.

"My dad was never in the grave," said Harry indignantly.

"Indeed. Saw where Dumbledore landed you Potter? To think you always blindly trusted the old fool. Your son was just as foolish in hero-worshiping Dumbledore." Said Lucius with a sneer.

Harry and James exchanged annoyed looks before glaring at Lucius Malfoy.

"Still think I was wrong for trying to get your headmaster fired, boy?" asked Lucius.

"But you didn't try to get him sacked for noble reasons. You wanted him out because he was in your way of attacking muggle-borns," said Harry.

"In my way, boy," Lucius sneered in amusement. "He let the school continue to run even after three attacks. Anyways, Potter. I heard you filed a lawsuit against Dumbledore. I must say I'm impressed. How about we take Dumbledore down together?"

"Malfoy, you and I have vastly different reasons for being against Dumbledore," said James.

"Perhaps, but we have the same goal of taking Albus Dumbledore down," said Lucius.

"I don't know what my goal with Albus Dumbledore is, but I'd rather handle my problem with Dumbledore on my own, thank you very much, Malfoy," said James.

"Fine, suit yourself," said Lucius. "By the way, I'd check the company of rift-rafts your son unwisely keeps, Potter,"

"Yeah Mr. Potter. Your son never mixes with anyone of class. He only mixes with the Weasleys, half-giants and muggle-borns," said Draco.

"I forgot that we're appealing to the wrong person, Draco. Keeping the company of riff-rafts runs in the Potter family," said Lucius with distaste as Draco sniggered in amusement.

Both Harry and James gripped their fists and had to control their urge of pouncing on Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, we'd rather keep the company of kind and loving people that you both call riff-rafts than the company of bigots and murderers," said James as Harry smiled. "Come on Harry. Your Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus should be waiting for us at Flourish and Blotts by now," he said as he ushered Harry out of the store.

Both identical looking father-son duos glared at each other a last time as Harry and James were at the door.

"I don't know how such people are related to us," said James incredulously as they walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

"We're related?" asked Harry, almost horrified.

"Unfortunately. But only distantly on your grandfather's side though," he quickly added. "Draco Malfoy and you are fifth cousins once removed."

"Still too close," Harry scowled. He didn't like idea of even being distantly related to Draco Malfoy.

"You think that's bad. Your Uncle Sirius and Draco are first cousins once removed,"

"You mean Lucius Malfoy is his first cousin?" asked Harry, stunned.

"Narcissa Malfoy, his wife is Sirius' cousin. But most pureblood families are related in some way. Neville Longbottom and Ernie McMillan are your third cousins once removed on your grandmother's side. Your grandmother's maiden name was McMillan," James explained.

"I suppose it's alright, since we're closer related to Neville and Ernie," said Harry.

The rest of August passed blissfully but uneventfully as Harry enjoyed spending time with his dad and uncles. He continued his training under their wings and developed his skills in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration. Harry and the Marauders went out on many outings together, which included the cinema, the zoo, the museum, restaurants, Diagon Alley, and muggle malls. They often stayed up late, watching rented videos or just talking. The Marauders told Harry many stories about their school misadventures which he found more interesting and eventful than his own school adventures. With the exception of their relationship with Snape, they were very like the Weasley twins and in many ways, they were also quite like Ron, Hermione and himself. The Marauders brewing the complicated potion for an animagus transformation reminded Harry of Hermione brewing the Polyjuice potion. But James had his dad's Potions lab, so they didn't need to find a secret place at Hogwarts like Hermione did.

Currently, the Potions lab was only used to brew the Wolfsbane potion for Remus as neither Harry nor the Marauders were much interested in brewing Potions. James would sadly recall that the Potter Manor's Potions lab was Lily's favorite place in the house but she had so little time with it. Harry himself told James, Sirius and Remus stories of his adventures with Ron and Hermione. At certain points, James would be unsure about whether to rebuke Harry or laugh at his misdeeds because he himself would have done the same at Harry's age. The Marauders however admired the fact that Harry and his friends mostly misbehaved for achieving something good. "If we only had the mysteries of the Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets during our school days, we might have channeled our mischief and adventurousness into something good more often," said James. Harry only caught himself recounting stories about his days at the Dursleys and his muggle school once, but was careful never to do so again as not to upset James, Sirius and Remus.

Harry also learnt a bit more about his family history. He found out that he was named after his great-grandfather, Henry Potter who was nicknamed Harry. Grandpa Harry was James' favorite grandfather who stood up for muggles during World War One when the Minister of Magic refused to help muggles in the war. There were various old potraits of the Potter family members. Harry noticed that his father looked more radiant in the portraits as a child and teen. The glow and mischief that James had in the portraits were largely missing from the thirty three old James Potter who had suffered loss and misery.

One Potter family portrait in particular from back in 1923 caught Harry's eye. It was a portrait of a middle aged Henry Potter, his wife Elsa, their twenty one year old son Fleamont and seven year old son Charlus. They had a certain royal look about them and it wasn't just the elegant wizard robes that they were wearing in the portrait. This royal look could be seen in all the Potter family portraits, but there was something striking about this particular portrait. Henry and Fleamont resembled James and Harry up to their messy black hair, but with different eyes. Henry's eyes were grey while Fleamont had his mother's magnificent big blue eyes. Elsa was an attractive woman with blonder hair and a slender figure

"That's Uncle Charlus, the father of my cousin who's coming over," James pointed to the seven year old kid in the portrait. The kid had his mother's blonde hair and blue eyes but was overall a combination of both his parents in looks that he had a passing resemblance to both Harry and James.

"Your father's cousin is also my cousin once removed," said Sirius.

"We're related?" asked Harry, perking up hopefully.

"Sirius and I hoped we were. We researched our ancestry to death, but we're not related as far as we can trace. The only family connection we have is my Uncle Charlus being married to Sirius' great aunt, Dorea," said James.

"Did they get burnt off your family tree? I mean, since you said your family usually burns off those who don't agree with their ways," Harry asked Sirius.

"Unfortunately, they did agree with my family ways," said Sirius.

"Uncle Charlus was a Slytherin and he bought into the pureblood supremacy, but your grandfather said it was mostly because he was poisoned by his Slytherin friends and Aunt Dorea. This caused a huge rift between Uncle Charlus and our family decades before I was born. Uncle Charlus blamed Grandpa Henry for our family not being included in the Sacred 28. He realized his mistakes eventually, and patched up with our family when Grandpa Henry was on his deathbed. But that only happened during my first year at Hogwarts," James explained.

"What's the Sacred 28?" asked Harry.

"It's a list of pureblood families that were still fully pure in the 1930s. The Potters were excluded because we had a common muggle name and because Grandpa Henry was outspoken in his support for muggles and muggle-borns," said James.

"We would have been excluded once I was born anyways cause I'm half-blood," said Harry.

"Son, our family doesn't care about blood status. We're glad not to be included on that blasted list," said James.

Eight days before September first arrived, the Weasleys had returned from Egypt and the Grangers had returned from France. James arranged for the Weasleys and Hermione to be picked up and brought to the Potter Manor. Hermione's parents were unable to join them as they had to get back to their jobs the next day. The Weasleys and Hermione had agreed to stay at the Potter Manor for the rest of the summer break. It was the moment the Marauders and Harry had been anticipating. To confront the slimy, conniving, rat.

The Weasleys and Hermione exchanged greetings with Harry and the Marauders. Courtesy was not to be forgotten amidst their desperation to catch Peter. Scabbers in his cage finally caught their eyes as Ron laid him on the coffee table in the hall. James, Sirius and Remus stood in front of the cage with identical maniacal looks on their faces. Scabbers squeaked in the cage, his fright evident.

"Hello Peter," they said together, grins on their lips but murderous glints in their eyes.

 ** **A/N: Please, Please review!****

 ** **I apologize if this chapter was too long. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Yes, I can't wait for slimy Peter to receive his due from James, Sirius and Remus too, but the chapter already went on for too long. I had to break it.****


	10. Chapter 10

****WARNING: Involves mild violence. Please notify me if I should change the rating of this fic.****

The Weasleys and Hermione exchanged greetings with Harry and the Marauders. Courtesy was not to be forgotten amidst their desperation to catch Peter. Scabbers in his cage finally caught their eyes as Ron laid him on the coffee table in the hall. James, Sirius and Remus stood in front of the cage with identical maniacal looks on their faces. Scabbers squeaked in the cage, his fright evident.

"Hello Peter," they said together, grins on their lips but murderous glints on their eyes.

They opened the cage, and as the rat tried to run away, they turned it back to its' human form of Peter Pettrigrew with a wave of their wands.

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione gasped as the three Marauders stood in Peter's way of escaping.

"You filthy, rotten, man. You've been living in my house for almost twelve years when you've belonged in Azkaban," said Molly disgustedly.

"If you'll all would excuse us for a few minutes, we have a few things to catch up on as old friends. Don't we, Peter?" said Sirius as he and his two bestfriends laid a hand each on Peter.

Peter looked pale with fright as James, Sirius and Remus apparated away with him. The Marauders apparated into a guest room upstairs.

"James," Peter tried to appeal, but James gave Peter a hard slap which swung him all the way towards Sirius.

"Sirius," but Sirius gave Peter a hard slap too which swung him all the way towards Remus.

"Remus," Peter got a third hard slap, courtesy of Remus which landed him on the floor.

All three of them had their wands pointed at his pathetic, pitiful figure on the floor.

"You sneaky, conniving rat," said James through gritted teeth.

"James, Sirius, Remus, I had no choice. You know what 'you know who' is like. It was either tell him or be killed," said Sirius.

"A decent human being would have chosen death over betraying their friends to death," Sirius snarled.

"I TRUSTED YOU. BUT NOW LILY'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU," said James, enraged.

"JAMES AND I SPENT ALMOST TWELVE YEARS IN PRISON BECAUSE OF YOU," Sirius yelled.

"MY SON SPENT ALMOST TWELVE YEARS IN AN ABUSIVE HOME BECAUSE OF YOU," said James, still burning with anger.

"In all fairness, you both being in Azkaban and Harry being raised by the Dursleys were Dumbledore's faults," said Peter timidly.

James knew Peter had a point there, but he wasn't going to admit it. He was not letting Peter off the hook on technicality.

"It's not just your betrayal, Peter. You killed twelve muggles to save your own skin when you were confronted by Aurors," said Remus firmly.

"You selfish bastard. Your own skin meant more to you than the lives of your friends and innocent strangers," said James.

"Enough chit chat. I spent almost twelve years in Azkaban and I want my revenge RIGHT NOW. Let's kill the rat," said Sirius.

"Nooo. Please have mercy. I didn't mean to. I was scared. Please," Peter lay at Sirius' feet, begging.

"GET OFF ME," Sirius yelled, yanking his legs free.

"On the count of three," Sirius and Remus raised their wands. "One ..."

"Sirius, Remus, stop," said James.

"James, he ..." Sirius began.

"I know. I know. I want revenge too, but we don't have to turn into murderers for it," said James.

"You're right, James," said Remus, a little ashamed of himself. "Consider what Professor McGonagall said, Sirius. We shouldn't do anything rash that could get us thrown into Azkaban and Harry back to the Dursleys."

"Oh alright," said Sirius who looked a little ashamed of himself too.

"Thank you James," said Peter gratefully clinging himself on James' feet.

James yanked his feet away.

"Don't be too grateful, Peter. We're handing you over to Aurors who would throw your pathetic arse in Azkaban where you belong," said James.

"And consider yourself officially no longer a Marauder," Sirius hissed.

Peter grew very pale and was shaking as James, Sirius and Remus apparated him back to the living room and tied him to a chair. They refused to listen to any of his pleas. Peter tried appealing to everyone in the room not to hand him over to be put in Azkaban, but they were all disgusted by him. Ron and Percy were both especially traumatized at the thought that a grown man slept on their bed and watched them dress. Harry said that he deserved Azkaban. Soon, Peter was dragged away by Aurors sent by the Ministry.

After Peter was taken away, the Weasleys and Hermione were properly introduced to the Marauders and they were given a tour of the Potter Manor. Ron was to share a room with Harry, Hermione with Ginny, Arthur with Moly and the Weasley twins together. Percy was delighted to get a large, elegant room to himself. James thanked the Weasleys for their hospitality towards Harry.

After lunch, Arthur and Molly went to visit a sick friend at St. Mungos while Percy was in the Potter library reading. Percy and Hermione admired the Potter library. As tempted as Hermione was to join Percy in the library, she decided to enjoy the company of her friends at that moment. The Marauders, the Golden Trio, the Weasley twins and Ginny were having a chat in the living room when the trouble-making ways of the Weasley twins and the Marauders were brought up. This led to the Marauders mentioning their creation of the Marauder's map and how they called themselves the Marauders.

"You guys created the Marauder's map?" asked the stunned Weasley twins.

"Yes we did," said the Marauders, a little proud of themselves.

"Prove it," said the Weasley twins, handing the empty parchment that was the map to the Marauders.

"You found our map?" asked an amazed Sirius.

The Weasley twins received looks of admiration from the Marauders as they recounted how the stole the map from Filch.

James took the map, taped it with his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map appeared but after a few seconds, Remus made the map disappear with "Mischief Managed."

"I can't belief I just met my heroes. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," said Fred in awe.

"Me too. Who's who?" asked George, also in awe.

"I'm Padfoot, James is Prongs, Remus is Moony and Azkaban's latest addition is Wormtail," said Sirius.

"Harry, you didn't tell us your dad was one of the four coolest people on earth," said Fred. "Well, three coolest people," he corrected.

"What does Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs stand for?" asked Hermione.

James, Sirius and Remus explained to Hermione and the Weasley children how they became illegal animagi to keep Remus company during his transformation as a werewolf. They were initially dissonant about Remus being a werewolf but were quickly convinced that he was nothing to be feared.

"We didn't put much effort into stealing it back from Filch's office because we created the map to not only help us, but to help future trouble-makers who were up to no good," said James cheekily.

"We were hoping that one day our worthy heirs in trouble-making would find the map and figure out how to work it. And I must say, the map could not have found itself worthier heirs than you boys," said Sirius to the Weasley twins who glowed at the compliment.

"We pay our respects to the Marauders," said Fred and George with a dramatic bow towards James, Sirius and Remus.

The Marauders and the Weasley twins quickly formed a special bond as they exchanged stories about their trouble-making and tried to determine who the bigger trouble-makers were. It was a close fight. The Weasley twins had agreed to pass the map to Harry after they graduated since Harry was an actual heir of a Marauder.

 ** **A/N: Please, please review. So that I know how I should improve. And please follow the story if you want updates.****

 ** **I hope this chapter was alright. I had half a mind to add more violence against Peter from the Marauders, but I thought it would be too much. I hope it's not too much that all three gave him hard slaps. Should I change it to tight slap?****

 ** **Anyways, just a foreshadowing of what's to come in the upcoming chapters: A mystery in their third year (original plot). And "maybe" more secrets revealed!****


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I am truly sorry that it took me soo long to update. I promise to update more frequently in future.**

The next day, the Marauders, Harry and the Weasleys geared up to set their pranks against the Dursleys in action. They sent their house-elf Agron to do their dirty work which included setting up a portal that enabled them to view the pranks from Potter Manor. It was part of hose-elf magic.

Through the portal they witnessed Vernon and Dudley enter their car, but the moment Vernon twisted the key to start his car the engine blew up, leaving both father and son in an amusing mess of soot on their faces. Petunia and Marge had even worse fates with Agron's magic in the house where they were having ladies over for tea. The Potter house-elf made Marge constantly fart in front of the guests and made Petunia speak her mind about the ladies which happened to include the horrible things she thought about them. The ladies who were initially amused by Marge's gas problems left after being offended by Petunia's insults. The gang at Potter Manor had a hilarious time watching the pranks. A part of them thought it was rather mild but they decided to keep certain limits.

When Hermione found out that house-elves didn't get paid she was initially horrified, but after Agron had made it clear that he refused any sort of payment she reluctantly kept her peace but they could tell she was still unsatisfied. Harry however noticed something different about Hermione. He was too distracted with the new changes in his life to notice at first, but her hair was no longer quiet as bushy. She had gotten it styled at a muggle salon. And it wasn't just her hair, there was something quiet different about her that he couldn't quiet explain.

* * *

Five days before school was set to begin, Luke Potter and his family arrive at Potter Manor. As greetings were exchanged between them and the rest of the household, James felt a leap of pleasure as he laid eyes on his daughter. Unlike Harry, Abby wasn't an almost carbon copy of either James or Lily which worked well in passing her off as Luke and Danielle's. She had Lily's face-shape and James's eyes while her nose and lips were both a nice mix of both her parents. She had Lily's wavy hair but instead of red, it was dark brown. He had to control himself from tearing up when he greeted her with a hug.

James's predicament was made even worse with how much Abby was like Lily in the way she spoke, the way she carried herself and the way she ate while they had lunch. She was vivacious and charming just like her mother and reminded him of his beloved wife more than Harry did.

Abby and Byron quickly bonded with the Golden Trio and Ginny as they sat in the living room having a chat. The Golden Trio was interested in learning about Ilvermony while Abby and Byron were interested in learning about Hogwarts. Harry was delighted to discover that both his second cousins played Quidditch.

* * *

That evening, the kids played Quidditch while the adults, Percy, Hermione and Ginny watched. It was the three Potters against the three Weasleys. Ginny wanted to join them but was turned down by her brothers. When they couldn't use the gender argument since Abby was playing, they argued that it would be an uneven match if it was four against one. James was gleeful with pride as he watched both his kids take after his flying and Quidditch skills. After the Potters won the first match, Ginny was allowed to have her turn during the second match while Ron sat it out. The Weasleys were surprised at how good Ginny was. The second match was a more even match due to Ginny being more skilled than Ron. It was a very close call but the Weasleys won the second match.

* * *

James was heading upstairs when he heard a voice call out to him with "Uncle James". He turned around to be faced with Abby. He couldn't help but be slightly disappointed at being called Uncle James by his own daughter. But he had no right to, he told him. He had given his parental rights up to his cousin. He had to honor it.

"Uncle James?" she said again as James was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yees, Abby," he did his best to keep his voice straight.

"May I use the Potions lab? Potions is my favorite subject but none of my family shares my interest. I always wondered where I got it from".

James felt a tug at his heartstrings. Of course she had to love Potions just like Lily. He wished he could tell her that she took after her mother and he was her father but his hands were tied. Aside from it being dishonorable, Abby was under the impression that she had both parents and a complete family. Her finding out that her real mother was dead would take that away from her.

He led his daughter into the Potions lab in the basement and watched her with a fixed gaze as he saw her work with the same efficiency and enthusiasm her mother used to work with. He barely paid attention to what she was brewing but he could tell she was a dab hand at Potions just like Lily.

James and Abby came out of the basement to find Luke whose eyes were wide and lips were pressed together. A man of forty three, he was tall and thin with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Dad, Uncle James just let me use the Potion's lab," she said gleefully.

"Abby sweetheart, it's late. Why don't you be off to bed," said Luke.

Abby complied after hugging both Luke and James goodnight.

Luke looked wearily around before saying "James, may I please have a word in private?"

James led his cousin into the hall.

"Look James, I understand your feelings as Abby's biological father but in fairness, I didn't force you to give her up to me. Abby has been raised as mine and Danielle's for thirteen years and even Danielle doesn't know the truth. I understand that you might desire her to acknowledge you as her father and this might tempt you to tell her the truth, but I'm begging you please don't," Luke implored.

"Luke, I won't lie that it isn't hard for me. It's especially hard for me that she reminds me so much of Lily. But please believe me that I have no desire to take Abby away from you. She asked me to use the Potions lab and I showed her. That's all", said James.

Luke's expression softened. "I know that it's hard for you but it would be just as hard for me to lose Abby after raising her for thirteen years. I promise you that I love her as my own," said Luke.

"I know" said James understandably.

"Will you promise me to never tell her or anyone the truth? I apologize that I have to ask this of you. It's not that I don't trust you but I need it for my peace of mind. Please," Luke held out his palm.

James took Luke's palm in both of his "I promise".

"Thank you," Luke breathed a sigh of relief.

They turned around to be faced the shocked faces of Sirius and Remus.

 **=to be continued=**

 **A/N: Please remember to FOLLOW the story if you want updates.**

 **Please review so that I know if I improve in anything. The next chapter would be up in 5-8 weeks (less than 2 months). I apologize again for the long waiting period.**

 **If you're interested in a fanfic where James, Sirius and Remus raise Harry from the start, please check out my fanfic, Paternal Instincts.**


End file.
